


Letting Go

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Consensual NTR, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Free Use, Gangbang, Glory Hole, Multi, Partner Swapping, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Learning to share her body with the previous fall maiden, Amber, was a small price for Pyrrha to pay - both for defeating Cinder, saving her friends and being alive to claim her blonde noodle. Amber isn't so hard to get on with. All she asks is the use of Pyrrha's body occasionally to indulge in some carnal pleasure. For Pyrrha, it's an easy trade, but Amber has other plans in mind, and thinks Jaune and Pyrrha need their sex life spicing up a little. And if it lets Pyrrha finally let go of her stuffy `invincible girl` persona, all the better.No one can keep that family friendly attitude up forever. We all need a chance to let loose. To let it all go...





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Anon

* * *

Pyrrha purred softly as her lover lowered her down onto the pillows. Jaune’s golden hair brushed against her shoulder as he took his place beside her, naked, sweaty and glowing much like she was. He kissed her neck, right on that spot he knew made her skin tingle. His body settled in against hers, one arm over her stomach and the other under her head.

He was so handsome. So perfect. Pyrrha sighed, content in the bliss that came from being with the man she loved. After so long, after all her hiding her feelings, after Vytal and after even fighting back Cinder Fall and becoming the fall maiden, Pyrrha achieved the one victory she’d been dreaming of for so long. Her and Jaune, together at last.

They hadn’t been for long, but that didn’t matter. She cuddled into him, making happy sounds as she thought of the amazing things he’d done to her. How it felt with his hands, his lips and his body against hers.

It had been incredible.

_“Incredible?”_ an unwelcome voice in her head scoffed. _“More like boring! Seriously.”_

Pyrrha’s face scrunched up.

“Amber?” Jaune guessed. “What did she say this time?”

“That our sex was boring.”

Jaune laughed and his chest rumbled against her arm. Amber’s personality had been an unexpected side effect of the successful transfer process. Turned out when a person’s soul was pushed in to live alongside yours, that carried a little along with it. In this case, everything that made Amber the woman she was.

It had been frightening at first, but Amber proved her worth in showing her how to use her powers to fight back and kill Cinder. Since then, they’d lived together in the same body, each able to talk to the other and Amber, with her permission, able to take over her body and move around every now and then. It had been a concession Amber won from her in the heat of combat, though not one Pyrrha begrudged. She couldn’t imagine what it must feel like to be trapped a spectator in someone’s body. It was worse than any prison.

She just wished Amber wouldn’t use her free time how she did…

“It _would_ seem boring compared to what she normally does. How many gangbangs is it now?”

“Too many to count.”

_“Not enough, more like. You should give it a go. It’s way better than this sex.”_

“Shut up, Amber,” Pyrrha said out loud.

Jaune laughed softly.

He knew about Amber, of course. There were no secrets between them, and this was too big to keep – especially when it turned out Amber wanted to use her body to have _sex_ with people! Jaune hearing his girlfriend sleeping with other men would have made him think she was cheating on him, so honesty had been the best answer. Luckily, Jaune understood and was happy to let it happen.

He was great like that.

_“He is pretty cool,”_ Amber said. _“A little vanilla for my liking, but as far as guys go he’s probably the nicest you could find. The kind of guy you’d settle down with, though not exactly one who’s going to fuck your brains out.”_

Pyrrha grumbled against her lover’s chest. She didn’t _want_ to have her brains fucked out.

_“Nah. You do. You’re just too shy to admit it. Trust me, you’d love the chance to let loose and be ravished by a bunch of horny guys. Nothing is quite like it.”_

Not a chance. She didn’t see what Amber liked in it all, and thankfully had the chance to go to sleep while it happened, meaning she didn’t have to experience it. She didn’t begrudge Amber for what she liked, she was happy Amber didn’t try and make a play on Jaune, but she _couldn’t_ understand her fetishes. It sounded far too embarrassing. And with strangers no less!

_“That’s part of the charm. They don’t know you and will never see you again, so you can really let loose. No worrying about what people will think after or how it’ll affect your reputation. Just you, them, and a whole load of sex. And Jaune is helping me with it tonight.”_

“You’re helping her-?” Pyrrha blurted out.

“Hm? Amber? Yeah, she wants me there to set it up.” Jaune didn’t sound too bothered by it, nor excited. “It doesn’t feel right just trusting my girlfriend’s body to people like that. I want to be there to make sure nothing bad happens.”

_“He’s never once joined in,”_ Amber bemoaned. _“Talk about dedicated. Or boring.”_

Loving, more like. Pyrrha kissed her boyfriend again.

“Thank you for worrying about me.”

* * *

Amber liked Jaune.

She didn’t love him like Pyrrha, but she respected and liked him. Both for being an altogether likeable guy, and for accepting her intrusion in his and Pyrrha’s life and treating her like a normal person. The fact he not only put up with her kinks but helped her, all without getting jealous as his girlfriend’s body was fucked by random people, spoke well of him. As she’d said to Pyrrha, he really was the kind of guy mothers wanted their daughters to settle down with.

“Thanks for helping me with this,” she said, standing before him in a white robe. Jaune was next to a wooden booth with a hole cut in the side, rubber and cloth rimmed on the inside so as not to be painful. There was a mirror on the front reflecting the image of anyone outside, but from inside which could be seen through.

The interior of the box included a padded bench that she could lay back on with her legs and lower body pushed through and out. It was comfortable inside, and no one would be able to see her, which was a shame – she liked to be seen – but Pyrrha’s body and face were too famous to risk that. This was for her entertainment, not for ruining Pyrrha’s rep.

“No problem.” Jaune tightened the last bolt and stepped back. “Thanks for helping Pyrrha with Cinder.”

“That’s one thing and this is another. Are you really okay with your girlfriend being used like this?”

“You’re not my girlfriend. You’re a friend. A friend with an unusual kink, I know, but one I’m helping out.” He mimicked her earlier words. “That’s one thing and this is another.”

“And that’s all that matters?”

“That’s all that matters.”

Sheesh. Talk about perfect. If she were being honest, he really was the kind of guy she’d have liked to settle down with. Exhibitionism and gangbangs had never been her thing before. This all came _after_ she found herself without a body and suddenly realised just how mortal she was. Though she’d never said it, being trapped in Pyrrha was _terrifying_, and so she’d sought something that could be hers and hers alone.

Public sex was an odd choice, but it worked, and she found herself enjoying it. That Pyrrha would _never_ do something like this helped because it let her know this was _her_ moment. Her freedom.

A commotion outside caught her ear.

“Looks like they’re here,” Jaune said. “You might want to disrobe and get in.”

Amber dropped the robe instantly, revealing Pyrrha’s pale and flawless skin, modest breasts and long legs. Jaune looked her up and down and her heart raced, but he turned away with a smile and made his way to the door.

For a second she’d thought he might make a move. Shame. Amber stepped into the booth and laid down, closing the door. It locked automatically, only to be opened from Jaune. She manoeuvred herself so that she was on her back and pushed her feet and legs through the whole, wriggling her butt until she was comfortable. There was a button over the hole which she pressed. It caused the rubber seal to inflate, pushing down against her stomach to lock her in place. It would also stop anyone pulling her out or stealing a peek inside.

It left her trapped. She could move her hands around inside but there was nothing to touch or interact with. The glass screen in front showed the room outside, and her leg as she raised it up and into the shackles placed high up on the wall. They snapped shut around her automatically, leaving her secured in place, legs pinned by her ankles in a V-shape with her pussy exposed, ready for anyone to use – and for her to see their faces as they took her. Jaune would bring the men in and direct them to use her. And not check on her until after she was thoroughly fucked.

“Perfect.”

Amber leaned back, closed her eyes and _pushed_ Pyrrha to the front of her mind.

* * *

Pyrrha blinked as the world came into focus.

The feeling of Amber putting her back in control was a familiar one. It had been difficult at first, all the dizziness and confusion being like what she imagined waking up from a coma was like, but like anything in life, practice made perfect. Amber knew to lay her down so she wouldn’t collapse when she ceded control, and Pyrrha was flat on her back.

_Is it morning already? I still feel tired._

Yawning, she stretched her hands and tried to move.

Her fist hit wood.

Confusion settled in like a shroud. Her hand slapped on the wooden barrier, feeling along it in confusion. She tried to move her legs onto to feel _something_ holding her down. Panicking, she looked around, shaking her head to get any sleep out of her system as her vision returned and the scene filed in.

She was in a wooden box. An empty wooden box.

Looking around, she took in everything in an instant. A window in front of her, beyond which she could see a room. Her body laid flat but poking out a hole where her stomach was sealed in place. And her breasts. She was naked!

Panic set in.

“A – Amber?” There was no response. “Amber, I think you gave back control too early. Amber? Amber, I know you can hear me. Answer me!”

Pyrrha struggled frantically, slapping her hands on the wood. Her feet wouldn’t move, held in place by what felt like metal bands. She tried to reach for her Semblance only to get nothing. They must have been plastic or ceramic! Her breasts rose and fell as she began to hyperventilate. She couldn’t move. Couldn’t escape. Couldn’t go back to sleep, either!

Amber couldn’t take control without her allowing it, but Pyrrha couldn’t _give_ control to Amber without her taking it. It was just the way it worked. With Amber not answering, she couldn’t force her to the front and go back to sleep. Meaning that… Meaning that…

“Amber! Amber, wake up! Amber! I know you can hear me, Amber!”

A door in the room opened and Jaune stepped through. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses and a cloth over his mouth, but she’d recognise his hair anywhere. He stepped into the room and held the door open, letting a huge gaggle of men enter. Some of them were naked and others were in the process of getting suck, pushing their trousers down. There was a huge range of skin colours, height, sizes and ages. Some of the men looked old enough to be her father. Some were grossly overweight.

They were all staring at her. Or more specifically, the lower half of her naked body, which was sticking out of the booth, her ankles locked above her. Pyrrha strained to hide herself but could do nothing more than wriggle her behind. At least outside the box. Inside, her hands flailed about in absolute panic, slamming into the walls as she yelled for Jaune to let her out.

“Jaune! Jaune, it’s me!” She banged a fist on the wall. “Help! Stop it! Amber isn’t here! It’s me!”

He didn’t hear her. None of them did. That was the only explanation for why they didn’t just ignore her but acted like there was nothing to ignore in the first place. When Jaune gestured to her and began to speak, she couldn’t hear a word he said in turn. The box was soundproof!

_B – But if he can’t hear me, then he doesn’t know it’s me in here and not Amber._ Obvious as it, was it took time for the truth to filter into her, mostly because of her absolute panic. _H – He thinks I’m Amber. H – He’s going to think I want this. All these men. They’re going to… going to…_

They were going to fuck her.

* * *

Jaune looked toward the booth and Pyrrha’s legs and lovely behind sticking out of it. Or Amber’s, he supposed, though it was sometimes hard to not see it as otherwise. She’d already hooked her feet into the shackles so that she was well and truly locked in place. Her legs were twitching and quivering, and she shook her behind for the audience, making the men gasp in awe.

They always did. It was rarely the same men twice in a row, but things like this usually involved unattractive women, or so he assumed. Pyrrha’s body was gorgeous and even with just her legs and pussy to see, everyone her recognised that. The lightly trimmed red hair hinted at her identity but nothing else. Amber knew Pyrrha was too well-known to be visible.

She would be able to see them through the window on the front, however. She liked that.

Liked roleplaying too, he knew. With how hard she was `straining` against the bindings holding her in place, he could well imagine her trying to look unwilling. She’d confessed that as a secret fetish to him, the idea of playing a vulnerable and helpless girl unable to stop the men taking her. He couldn’t say he fully understood it, but it must have had something to do with her being a maiden. With that much power at hand, he doubted she’d ever felt helpless before.

Maybe this was her way of exploring it.

Jaune strode forward and took his spot by Amber, placing one hand on her shin and feeling it tense beneath his hand. Her pussy really was quivering. Slowly, he dragged his hand down over her knee and to her inner thigh, sliding down to her snatch, which he teased, slipping his fingers between her folds to let everyone there see her. They marvelled at her, and weirdly enough he felt proud of that. It was _his_ girlfriend’s body and they were right to look at her with such amazement.

Looking wasn’t all they’d get to do today, however.

“You know the rules. No condoms allowed. Other than that, take your fill.”

* * *

Pyrrha couldn’t hear what Jaune was saying but his actions made it clear enough. She shivered as he ran a hand down her leg to her pussy, then moaned pitifully when he spread it, showing off her secret place to all those lustful eyes.

“Jaune, nooo!” she whined. “It’s me!”

He didn’t know. It wasn’t his fault. That was what she told herself as the men hurtled forward and Jaune stepped aside, abandoning her to their tender mercies. Suddenly, there were hands all over her, squeezing, rubbing and stroking as they explored the limited amount of her body they had. Fingers found her pussy instantly and rubbed between her folds. She tried to squeeze her knees together but couldn’t.

Inside the box, she tossed and bucked, slapping her hands on the window to ward them off. They didn’t react, not even in surprise, so they definitely couldn’t see her like she could see them.

One of the men pushed in against her and stepped between her legs. He shoulders the others out the way and took hold of his penis. She couldn’t see it from her angle, laid out flat, but she sure as hell _felt_ it when it probed at her entrance.

“No!” she cried, bucking wildly. “Only Jaune is allowed there! No!”

He didn’t hear her and buoyed by the men around him pushed forward, sinking his length into her. Even if _she_ had only been with Jaune, Amber has been with more and her pussy isn’t stretched at all. He slid into her, hilting himself in one swift motion.

Full! So full! Pyrrha’s head fell back and she gasped, nails scratching the wood around her as her back arched up. The man’s hands fixed themselves on her legs, just above – or below since they were upside down – her ankles.

“N – No!” Her words cut off with a cry. To her everlasting shame, it wasn’t one of pain or distress. “S – Stop it! Ah!” Another lust-filled moan escaped her. Sex wasn’t new to her body, even if her and Jaune had only taken a few steps into that world. Amber’s use of it left her sensitive and receptive, more so than she’d realised.

It didn’t hurt at all. It felt good.

“Hmm! Ahhh! N – No! Stop! Ah! Ahhh~”

The man fucked her harder and harder, holding on tight, his face visible in the screen before her as his big hands managed to close entirely around her ankles. His teeth were gritted, eyes closed. His sweaty body doesn’t stop slamming forward and her own was pushed back, sent reeling as far as the seal around her stomach allowed. Her breasts bounced up and down painfully – or it would have been pain if not for the sensations rushing through her.

“Nooo! It’s Amber. Amber is making me – ah!” Pyrrha let out a wet and ragged sound as the man thrust in harder than ever and held still. Inside her, she felt him pulse and grow warm. Something she’d felt from Jaune before, though never without a condom. “Wait, wait, wait! Not inside! Don’t do it inside!”

The man gasped silently. Something hot and wet rushed out into her, shot from the man’s twitching cock deep inside her womb. Pyrrha’s head fell back, eyes wide and mouth wider still, screaming silently as the heat tore through her. Unprotected. She was on birth control like all huntresses in Beacon were, but even then, she’d never felt it without a condom before.

“T – This… This is what it feels like. Hmm. He’s e – ejaculating in me…”

He pulled out before she was ready for it, sliding free with a cool and wet feeling like something running out of her. The sudden rush of air as he stepped away was more agonising than the sex. Relief mixed with mortification as another man took his place, overweight and hairy with greying hair. He had to be fifty if a day below. She was only eighteen, almost a third his age!

It didn’t matter. He took his cock and pushed it into her, slipping into her wet cunt and pushing up against her legs. Her head fell back again and the sound that broke past her lips was just a little too eager, a little too excited.

_M – My body is reacting even if I hate it._

It wasn’t fair! The man slobbered and licked at her ankles, dragging his tongue over her skin and leaving wet trails of saliva as he slammed his pelvis into hers, pushing his long cock right up into her and making her ass bounce on the bench. Her hands came up to cover her face but blocking the sight of him didn’t help. There was still an old man fucking her!

Cumming inside her. Spasming, bulging, unleashing his thick load.

“Nooo!”

When he pulled out, the next man bent down out of sight. Pyrrha gasped as she felt something probe and prod at her entrance. Fingers pulled her lips apart and another pair delved inside, rubbing up against her inner walls as her legs twitched and tugged at the shackles.

Head rocking side to side, she screamed in outright embarrassment as something hot and wet dribbled from her. He was fingering her to make the semen from the other men come out, and in doing so showing it to _everyone_ watching. Even Jaune! Only when he was happy she was a little emptier did he take his place, abandoning her legs and fixing his fingers on her hips instead, pulling her back into him and burying his thick cock in her.

He set a punishing pace, thrusting in and out far harder than anyone before. Hard enough to make her shake in the box, breasts heaving left and right as her head bounced up and down, eyes wide. Her hands slapped onto the wood and held on for dear life. An orgasm was torn from her, sounding out in a desperate shriek swallowed by the soundproofed box.

Her walls clamped down on him. The man froze, gasped and came, shouting out excitedly – no doubt at the fact she’d cum like a dirty slut. Pyrrha sagged back in the box, hands over her eyes once more as her body burned as red as her hair and as hot as the fresh cum being dumped in her pussy.

“It’s not me,” she wheezed. “I didn’t cum. It’s my body. What Amber has done to my body…”

_“Do you enjoy lying to yourself, Pyrrha?”_

Her eyes snapped open. “Amber!?” Relief and anger smashed together and were left a desperate hope. “Oh God, Amber!” she whispered. “I – It’s a mistake. You need – ahh~!” The man drew out and slapped his wet shaft against her clit, pushing and rubbing his cum over her. “You need – hm – to take over. P – Please, it’s all wrong. I – ah – I don’t like this.”

_“Are you sure? It sounds to me like you love it~”_

“N – No! It’s because my body reacts!”

_“Hmm. I heard you think that before.”_

She… heard…? Then that meant Amber was here. Here all along?

_“I was. And you’re wrong by the way. I may have done this before with your body but what you’re feeling right now is all you. You enjoying every moment of this.”_

“No. No, that’s not true. I – It can’t be.” Pyrrha gasped and raised her hips as another man slid into her. Her butt rose up off the bench and she moved with him, slamming her body into his. “You’re lying,” she accused. “I hate this! I hate it!”

_“Says the woman happily fucking some random guy. I felt your curiosity before, you know, when you were talking about it in bed with Jaune. You wanted to know why I liked this so much. You imagined yourself in the same spot. Don’t lie.”_

Yes! Because she’d been curious! Not because she _wanted_ it!

_“More lies?”_

Amber giggled in her head as the man outside began to slap her legs, turning them cherry pink as he pushed into her as fast as he could. Pyrrha’s body bucked with him, fingers trying desperately to grip onto something inside the confined space.

_“Isn’t this what you’ve always wanted really? Your whole life has been you struggling with your hated reputation. With being the perfect girl. The invincible girl. Always mild-mannered. Always family friendly. You can’t even swear without the sponsors coming down on you.”_

It was true. It was why she’d fallen for Jaune. He saw her as more than that. He hadn’t known. He judged her for what _she_ was, and not what she was expected to be. Pyrrha loved him for that.

_“These people don’t know who you are either. They can’t see or hear you. All they know is that you’re some dirty little slut spreading her legs for them. You’re just a useless slut!”_

“N – No. Amber, nooo!”

_“But that’s the attraction, isn’t it? No Pyrrha Nikos here. No reputation. No one to tell you what you can and can’t be.”_ Amber’s voice lowered, almost like she was whispering into her ear. _“Let go, Pyrrha. Let go and be what you want to be. No one is going to judge you here, least of all me.”_

Her head slammed back into the cushion. Her eyes rolled in her skull.

_“No one can hear you, Pyrrha. You can say whatever you want.”_

Her teeth ground together. Her eyes scrunched shut. “F – F – Fu…”

_“Say it. No censors here. No angry sponsors. Say it.”_

“F – Fuck!” Such a simple word. A word she wasn’t allowed to say, especially not where people might hear her. Her heart skipped a beat and then several more, racing in her chest as she slammed her hand into the wall just as another man slammed into her. “Fuck!” she cried, louder. “Fuck, fuck, fuck! Fuck!”

_“That’s it. Speak your mind. Be yourself!”_

“Fuck!” she screamed. “Fuuuuck!” Her eyes snapped open. “Fuck! I’m being fucked. I’m being fucked!”

_“You are. Like a slut, too.”_

“Oh God!” Her hips pushed into the man using her, rolling as she helped him push deeper and deeper. It was an instinctive action trained into her body by Amber, but one that brought so much pleasure she couldn’t stop it. “Oh God, I’m being fucked. Fucked by strangers. Me. Pyrrha Nikos. Ah! Ahh~”

_“What are you, Pyrrha?”_

“I’m a slut!”

_“Not the invincible girl?”_

“No!” she cried. “I hate that! I’ve always hated it!”

It had brought her nothing but grief, jealousy and loneliness. It pushed people away, left her isolated and was used as a stick to beat her down. It got to the point where she didn’t dare be anything other than perfect because she knew the people of Mistral would _tear her to pieces_ if she let her guard down. Paparazzi stalked her looking for the scandal that would make their career, likely at the expense of hers.

God, if they saw this, they’d have a heart attack. If her fans could see this!

The thought turned her on. “Slut,” she said, testing the word. “I’m a slut.”

_“You are. You dirty little slut.”_

“F – Fuck!” It felt so good to be called that. To know it. To let loose. “I’m a slut,” she repeated, body shaking as the man kept fucking her. “I’m a whore!”

_“Don’t discredit whores, Pyrrha. They do what they do for money. Look at you. You’re not even being paid for this. You dirty fucking slut.”_

“Yes!” Slut, whore, bitch. Words no one had ever used to describe her. Pyrrha moaned loudly, covered her mouth in shame, then recalled no one could hear her anyway. In a moment of complete liberating bliss, she pulled her hand away and _screamed_ at the top of her lungs. “I’m a slut! I’m a fucking slut! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!”

The men did so, but she knew that didn’t have anything to do with what they were saying. They laughed and rammed into her, penetrating deep inside and stirring her up. Pyrrha’s hands played with her tits, one with her stomach, wishing it could delve down to rub her clit. In a high-pitched voice, she whispered, “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!” over and over again. “Please. Harder. More. Fuck me more.”

_“Clamp your muscles down,”_ Amber advised her. _“Try and squeeze him with your pussy.”_

It was thanks to her fine muscle control that she was able to do what Amber suggested. The moment she did, the man groaned silently and pressed his face flat against the glass, shaking helplessly as he came with abandon, pumping her full of hot cum.

His face was so close she could almost touch it. Her fingers brushed against the glass. _I did that,_ she realised, watching him shake and moan. _I made him feel like that. Made him happy._ And for once, without sacrificing her own pleasure.

When he drew away and pulled out, Pyrrha tensed her legs and drew her hips up, shaking and bobbing her sloppy cunt as a clear invitation to all the men outside. Their faces were fixed on her, old and young alike.

“I need someone to fuck me!” Pyrrha yelled, feeling a strange rush of joy at being able to say that out loud. Something she’d never be able to normally. “Are you all fans? I don’t have a pen, but I’ll let you sign your names in cum on my insides.”

In her head, Amber laughed, delighted. _“You go, girl. I knew you’d love this. The freedom.”_

Freedom. Yes. That was the word. She was free. Free to say, do and act however she wanted. Free to be a fucking whore if she wanted to be. Free to spread her legs for anyone and everyone. Free to pull her hips up so that the next man to try and take her slid down into her ass instead. Free to hold herself there and push forward, making it clear without words what she really wanted.

The man yelled something, probably to Jaune, and Pyrrha tensed, wondering if he’d say no.

He clearly didn’t, for the man laughed and pushed into her a second later, forcing his way into a hole far too tight for him. “Thank you, Jaune!” Pyrrha yelled, her boyfriend’s name turning into a loud squeal as the man fought his way past her sphincter, forcing it open. “Ahhh! Thank you, Jaune! Thank you for letting these men fuck your girlfriend’s ass!”

_“Told you he was a keeper. You should marry him, but don’t be afraid to fuck like this.”_

“Yes! Yesss!” She had no idea if she was saying that to Amber or the man slowly sliding his thick rod into her ass. It didn’t matter. “Hmmm! Ahhh! Harder, please.” She squeezed down on him and cried out in wanton lust. “Ahhhh!”

The man lost himself and finished inside her before she’d even come close to her peak. His semen swept into her bowels and Pyrrha whined, burned in a wonderful way as he pulled out of her sore ass, only for someone else to take his place and reward her, shoving a far thicker and hotter cock into her tight behind.

He fucked her roughly, gripping tight onto her feet and stirring her up. Sliding his thick black cock in and out, pulling out of her ass entirely and letting her muscles breathe and close, only for him to force his way back inside and stretch her anew. Pain and pleasure became inseparable. In fact, the pain helped.

She, the invincible girl, was losing. She was beaten. She’d been defeated and stripped of weapons and armour, pinned down and _ravaged_ by this huge man.

She imagined the crowds at the Vytal Festival instead of the wooden walls around her. Imagined their shock, their horror – the way they looked at her like they couldn’t believe their perfect idol was such a degenerate slut. And in front of everyone, too. All the children, fans and sponsors. All the people who had stapled her face on cereals and clothing brands.

Fucked anal in front of them all and loving every fucking moment of it. Her fingers found her mouth and she sucked greedily on them, imagining them as a thick cock pushed through the wooden wall of the booth.

_“Next time,”_ Amber promised. Threatened. _“We’ll do that next time and let them cum down your throat.”_

Next time? There was going to be a next time…?

That was bad. She didn’t want that.

Did she…?

_“Don’t you? Tell me you don’t want it.”_

“I… I want it.” Her fingers sloppily moved around her mouth. “Fuck, I want it, Amber. I want it so badly!”

_“We’ll cover your head. Blindfold you. Every hole at once. Pussy, ass and mouth at the same time, and you locked between them, helpless to move as every hole is filled with thick cum!”_

“Yesssss!” She screamed, arching her back as her climax struck like an avalanche. The words, the images, the _cock fucking her_. It was all too much. “I’m cumminnnnngggg!” The second she released, the second she squirted, the man hauled himself forward, buried himself up to his balls and _unleashed_ himself in her ass, flooding her.

Pyrrha’s squeals deafened even her.

“Aieeeeeee~!”

* * *

Amber felt control return to her as Pyrrha slipped off, falling asleep with a blissful murmur and several words of thanks, all tinged with the unmistakeable sound of satisfaction. “I’ll take control from here,” she said, watching the last of the men file out the room. “Night, Pyrrha.”

_“Hmmm. Goodnight.” _Pyrrha sounded exhausted. _“And thank you. This was amazing.”_

“Heh. No problem.”

The smirk that came across her face was uncharacteristic, at least for Pyrrha. Amber leaned back and hooked her hands under her head, feeling the hot cum slosh around inside her – or their – body. She’d known Pyrrha would love this. Known she _needed_ this. Jaune was great and gave her the love and attention she’d always wanted, but Jaune didn’t _know_ Pyrrha was famous. Or hadn’t at first.

Therefore, he hadn’t been able to really give Pyrrha what she needed, which was an outlet to express her pent-up emotions _to_ the very people who caused them. A way to vent her anger. Or, in this case, to convert it into something more pleasurable. Pyrrha couldn’t do that with Jaune because Jaune wasn’t the problem. He was one of the few who didn’t judge her.

“Silly girl. You can’t bottle things up forever. Sooner or later, they’ll explode.”

This would be a good avenue.

A bolt slid open and the door on the side of the booth unlocked. Jaune appeared there, tugging the cloth around his mouth down and looking in with a nervous expression. “Amber? Is that you?”

An idea came to her. A naughty idea.

Amber wiped the smirk away. “N – No,” she stammered. “It’s me…”

“Pyrrha!?” Jaune wrenched the door open, worry writ across his face. “Are you okay? Oh God!”

Feeling instantly bad, Amber shook her head. “I’m fine. I only just woke up.” She smiled as Pyrrha might, all soft and lovey-dovey. “Amber was tired and asked me to take over. It’s fine, Jaune. I didn’t feel anything.”

“Thank God.” He leaned in, cupped her chin and brought his lips to hers.

He wasn’t a good kisser, but the sheer _passion_ he put into it made her toes curl. Holy shit. Was this what it felt like to be well and truly loved? Her eyes darted away. She’d thought to tease a kiss out of him but, well, Pyrrha had all the fun in her role tonight. Wasn’t it only fair she have a little as well?

“Um. Jaune…?”

“What is it?” he asked, then slapped his forehead. “Oh right, the booth. “I’ll get you out. Don’t worry.”

“No. I… I’d like.” Amber rubbed her stomach and tried to think of how to say it like Pyrrha might. How not to give it away. “I can feel them inside me,” she said. “I want to feel you.” She looked to him, and the blush she felt was her own. “C – Can you make love to me?”

Jaune swallowed. “Here? In this thing?”

Amber nodded quickly.

“I – I guess. Is that really okay?”

No. Not with her pretending to be Pyrrha. And yet, wasn’t it only fair? `Pyrrha` nodded quickly.

Jaune rushed to comply. Poor boy; he must have been so horny watching everyone have fun but him. _Not as innocent as you act, hm? You enjoyed watching your girlfriend used like a cum dumpster._ How he’d held back from joining in, she didn’t know. He wouldn’t need to anymore. Amber licked her lips and pushed herself up so she could watch him fumble his pants open. His cock sprang free, erect and long. She’d spectated a few sessions between Pyrrha and him, though she always pretended she didn’t.

He was so eager and desperate, not even waiting to clear out the cum already seeping from her. He pushed his cock inside, groaning against the glass, unable to see the horny look on her face. If he had, he’d have known it was her and not Pyrrha. The door was open, meaning she could hear him and he her. His moans were music to her ears, but it wasn’t quite enough.

“Jaune!” she called, trying not to sound _too_ eager. “Can you untie my feet? I want to feel you.”

If he noticed the difference in tone, he didn’t say. He probably didn’t. Finally able to feel his own relief, he plunged in and out of her with wet slopping sounds. His hands freed her ankles from the shackles, however, and the moment he did, she wrapped them around his buttocks, locking her heels into and dragging him in.

_Yesss. That’s it. Oh God, Pyrrha, I’m fucking your man._

Pyrrha didn’t respond. There was no telling if that meant she didn’t know or hadn’t heard or what, but Amber’s heart beat faster at the thought she had. That Pyrrha was watching silently, playing dumb while her boyfriend unwittingly fucked her.

It was only fair, wasn’t it? Pyrrha took her place, so she’d take Pyrrha’s now.

_It’s like a wife swap. Except without the marriage._

Jaune moaned out loud and pushed his forehead against the glass pane. Amber touched it with her lips, sitting up to kiss it and imagine kissing him. Maybe she would later. If Pyrrha really woke up to being the horny girl she knew she could be, Amber could ask for more. Hell, maybe Pyrrha would be into it. Into watching her boyfriend fuck her alter-ego.

“Harder!” Amber begged, squeezing all her muscles down on him. “Harder, Jaune! I want it. I want you.” God, she wanted him.

“P – Pyrrha. You – ah – you’re too tight. I’m going to lose it!”

_Hear that, Pyrrha? Your man is losing it to me so quickly. Ah. How naughty~_

And there was only one way to finish this.

“Inside. Cum inside me.”

Jaune threw his head back, and his hips forward. “Ahhh! Ahhhhh!”

Amber leaned back, watching through one eye as Jaune’s chest pushed up against the glass window, his hot cum flushing into her body. Her legs tightened around him, drawing him in as she laid a hand on the glass and ran it down his chest.

Maybe in time, she’d get a chance to touch the real thing, with Pyrrha watching, maybe even picking up a few tricks on how to really please her boyfriend.

“Hmmm.” Her lips parted, trails of saliva connecting them. Her other hand gently rubbed her stomach, where she could feel him filling her. Nothing compared. “Thank you, Jaune~” She giggled. “That felt wonderful.”

“God, Pyrrha.” He gasped, still inside her, still twitching. “Since when were you this sexy?”

“It’s a recent thing,” she teased, rubbing her heels up his back. She licked her lips. “But I think it’s something that might happen more often.”

Because if Pyrrha wanted to share her experiences with all those men, she’d have to share Jaune with her. A nice little trade. That was, unless Pyrrha didn’t _want_ to let herself go like this again. In her head, she heard Pyrrha gasp. She’d tried her best to be quiet and pretend she wasn’t watching, but Amber knew she had been.

_“M – Maybe we can make a deal,”_ Pyrrha whispered guiltily. _“As long as you don’t tell Jaune.”_

“Hm.” Amber’s smile grew. “I think we can work something out.”

* * *

Pyrrha’s breath hitched. Garbed in her wedding dress – the very one she’d married Jaune in – and laid back on a cushioned bench, she inserted her head into the small box prepared for it. The darkness within the box would help her fully immerse herself in anonymity, leaving _everything_ else exposed for the men who would be tonight using her. No soundproofing today. She wanted to be able to hear everything. Jaune even had a camera set up, and they’d later watch it together, her bouncing in his lap on the family sofa.

“Are you ready, Amber?” Jaune asked. Older, more confident, sexier. He trailed his fingers over her shoulders.

Amber was gone.

After the defeat of Salem, Ozpin passed away, taking with him the powers he’d granted. Maidens, Relics and the Grimm, all of them vanished. Remnant was in an era of peace – but it had been paid for with the loss of Amber, who had willingly gone on to the afterlife.

Pyrrha knew that.

Jaune knew it as well.

And yet they continued to play this game.

To pretend.

“I’m ready,” she said, mimicking Amber’s saucy smile and laying down flat. Before Jaune closed the seal, she whispered, “I want you to join in today. Fuck me raw while Pyrrha watches. Tell me how much more you love _me_ than your prude wife.”

Jaune’s sexy smile grew. “You know I do, Amber. You’re the only one I need with my _wife_ being such a whore.”

Pyrrha’s entire body shivered. Her thighs rubbed together, spreading wetness about as she was cast into darkness. Amber may have been gone but her influence remained and had for the last ten years of their glorious marriage. Her parting gift had been a way for Pyrrha to well and truly express herself, to be `Amber` at times when she needed it and to let go of all the trappings and demands placed on `Pyrrha Arc`.

Pyrrha Arc was the famous huntress, mother and icon for teens everywhere.

Amber Arc was a needy slut who screamed and swore as countless men ravished her. No boundaries, no limits and no care for anyone or anything other than the pleasure such acts brought. And `Amber` couldn’t cheat on Jaune because he was married to `Pyrrha`.

They both knew it was a lie, and yet both pretended otherwise. It was as much a game now as it was for Jaune to tell her how much more he loved Amber than her, to pretend he was insulting her behind her back – call her a slut and a whore to watch her quiver and climax around him. And every moment otherwise, to their friends, their children and neighbours, they were the soft-spoken and lovely couple. Kind, but always a little boring compared to everyone else.

Pyrrha giggled. How little they knew.

A door opened. Footsteps filed in and murmurs filled the air. Her breath came out in harsh pants, just knowing everyone there was looking at her, dressed to impress in a tarnished and cumstained wedding gown a size too small for her and ripping in places. It would be more so after tonight, the stockings torn beyond recognition.

Then again, _she_ would be unrecognisable. Reduced to a horny and used mess.

“Right then,” Jaune shouted, making sure she could hear him. “My wife here has been a naughty bitch and I think it’s time she learned some discipline.”

Oh God, he’d gotten so good at it. She had goose bumps up and down her arms just listening to him dismiss her so. Perfect husband, perfect lover and so much more. And to let her be used like this. Ahh. Weiss really missed out.

“Not for free, though. It’s about time she brought some money in, so if you want to fuck her, you’ll need to pay. Not much of course. She isn’t worth it. Five lien for her pussy and ten for her ass. Finish inside or out. Your choice.”

Five and ten. It was twenty for a sandwich, meaning she was being sold for less than two slices of bread. Pyrrha moaned into the darkness of the box, body quivering and hips rising up, inviting people to take her.

And they would, she knew. Just like they did every weekend.

_Thank you, Amber. Thank you so much!_

The first cock plunged into her.

Pyrrha shrieked happily.


End file.
